Edward, My Dear Edward-Woof Woof
by NuttinButBlueSkiesDoISee
Summary: Basically, just Spike and Edward sitting alone, sleeping. No, not that. Get your minds out of the gutter.


Disclaimer: Here is a little poem: Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own Cowboy Bebop, so please do not sue.  
  
AN: Three keys on my key board are not working. Have a little fun and figure out which ones.  
  
Arf arf, a-a-a-AAAAAROOOOOOOO!  
  
With my un-used arm, I light up a cigarette and I inhale, nice and long. With two fingers, I take it out and exhale. A cloud of white smoke forms, drifting off into the atmosphere of the ship until it becomes nothing.  
  
Jet left roughly an hour ago, taking care of his Bonsai or dinner or something. All Im sure of is that he left me alone. Muttering something about a headache, not that I blame him.  
  
Faye left with him, after her make-up was melted, eaten, and lord knows what else by the pint-size hacker. Asleep by now, for the casinos on Jupiter close early. Nothing to spend all of that share on. Well, itll actually stay with her for more than twenty minutes.  
  
So, theyve all left me behind. Not that, on normal circumstances, I would mind a little peace. Hell, after busting a large bounty, I want a little shut eye and solitude. But these werent normal, nor were they peaceful.  
  
They left me alone with Ed. Should I say, rather, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, our second dog or fourth human. Which ever you chose, it covers her pretty well.  
  
Depending on the mood, shell either spend half an hour describing how amazing Tomato is, or bark at you with Ein. Well, tonight it was barking.  
  
Not all night, like she did once. Thank god she wasnt in one of those moods. This time, it was more running around like an idiot before deciding yelping would be more suiting.  
  
Ugh, I need a drink. I dont think Ive ever wanted one more in my life. Having a overly hyper child decide to center her attention around you can do that.  
  
Well, at least shes stopped. She must have worn herself out roughly two minutes ago, for shes nearly asleep now. In fact, the poor kid can barely keep her eyes open as she lays her head on my shoulder. My first little bit of luck this evening. Now I only have to slip out.  
  
No luck. With her lanky arms, she latches onto my like arm, forcing me to stay seated. Lord knows what will happen if I try. Biting, scratching, singing......could be anything. All I know for sure is that Im not familiar with the Earthling style of revenge, and Id rather not spend tonight finding out.  
  
I push away a mob of red hair which springs up to nearly my nose. She has just dug her face into my shoulder. Her warm breath drapes over it, protecting my whole arm from the cold of space.  
  
I push it down as I stick the cigarette in my mouth again and inhale. Cool, refreshing, clearing. Everything I need at the moment. Just a little relaxation.  
  
I wasnt made for children. Never had the patience, nor the time. Especially for one of Eds level. They just wear ya out. I guess its kind of ironic. I can take out criminal after criminal, each more dangerous than the last, and yet I cant handle a thirteen year old girl. Kind off a kick in the ass.  
  
God, why did she pick me to follow around. Shes been doing it all night, as if I dont see her. Then the second I turn around, shell blush and hide like shes embarrassed about something. Of course, the second I turn back around, shell be following again.  
  
She begins to mumble something. So what, a lot of people talk in their sleep, why not Ed. Her arms begin to bind a little harder into mine, and the mumbling continues. Its as if shes trying to tell me something, but cant get the words out.  
  
The words become louder, clearer, her lips moving closer to my ear. They continue, until two words can become obvious.  
  
Spike Spike, she cries softly. All right, make that one word. Her arms bind me even more closely, as if shes desperate for me to answer. I shrug, what could it hurt.  
  
Hm, I reply, exhaling so that the smoke explodes from my mouth, disappearing into the air of the Bebop. I can tell shes pleased at this, for she continues.  
  
Thanks for taking Ed with you, she smiles, burying her face once again into my shoulder. I smile at her, which she seems to sense.  
  
Her arms unravel from my arm, and instead wrap around my waist. The embrace is strange, one only Ed could give. Loose enough not for you to hate it, but strong enough to know its there.  
  
I put the cigarette in an ash tray, and massage her hair with a pale hand. A bare foot twitches, but no more. She gently breaths against my shoulder, as if shes completely asleep. I know she hears me, Ed always does.  
  
Your welcome kid, I tell her. The arms loosen, until one lays in my lap, and the other is caught between my back and the sofa. The hyper-ness ends as she falls into a deep sleep.  
  
My hand moves from her hair to her arm, running up and down the pale flesh. She seems to love this, as if she belongs right here at this exact moment.  
  
As if theres a purpose for her being here. One that I just cant see. Well, after all shes the genius, not me.  
  
Against my shoulder, she yelps happily, to which Ein responds. As she smiles contentedly, rubbing into my shoulder, I sigh.  
  
Shes a genius, even if she does act like that damn dog at times. 


End file.
